The Super Hero King
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoofs of Walt Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King Cast * Baby Simba - Lily Loud Loud House *Young Simba - Mac Foster Home For Imaginary Friends *Adult Simba - Danny Phantom *Young Nala - Sophiana Is Here Again *Adult Nala - Jenny Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot *Timon - Mr. Woop Man's *Pumbaa - Radicles K.O. Let's Heroes Be *Mufasa - Migmar Migmar Yeah Cartoons *Sarabi - Pearl Universe *Scar - Lord Hater Over Yonder *Shanzi - Tempest Shadow Little Pony The Movie *Banzai - Storm King Little Pony The Movie *Ed - Grubber Little Pony The Movie *Rafiki - Francoer Monster In Paris *Zazu - Lord Starchbottom 7D *Sarafina - Wendy Corduroy Falls *The Mouse - Cheese X *Gopher - Pizza Steve Grandpa *Hyenas - The Vampires To The Wayne, Deadly Six Lost World, Voltor Doktor Frogg Red Menace Doomageddon League Super Evil, Amoeba Boys and Gangreen Gang Girls, Ms. Mister Billy Swift Dr. Stinger Genghis Fangus Duper Sumos, Legion of Evil Life as a Teenage Robot, Scientists Jack and Colonel and His Henchmens Boys *Cameleon - Spike Little Pony Friendship is Magic *The Wildebeest Stampede - King Nixels and Nixels Mixels and Count Venamus and minions Supernoons *The Vultures/Buzzards - Velociraptors Dinosaurs *The Beetle - Hector Hunters *Wild Animals - Ponies Little Pony Friendship is Magic People of Townsville Powerpuff Girls Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends The 7D People of Gravity Falls Falls Aliens Over Yonder and People of Welcome To The Wayne To The Wayne Scene * The Super Hero King Part 1 - The Circe of Life * The Super Hero King Part 2 - Lord Hater * The Super Hero King Part 3 - Mac's First Day * The Super Hero King Part 4 - The Morning Report * The Super Hero King Part 5 - Lord Hater and Mac's Conversation * The Super Hero King Part 6 - I Just Can't Wait to be King * The Super Hero King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Super Hero King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/''Be Prepared'' * The Super Hero King Part 9 - The Stampede/Migmar Migmar's Death/Mac's Exile * The Super Hero King Part 10 - Lord Hater Takes Over Pride Rock * The Super Hero King Part 11 - Meet Mr. Woop Man's and Radicles * The Super Hero King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/''Hakuna Matata'' * The Super Hero King Part 13 - Lord Hater in Command * The Super Hero King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive * The Super Hero King Part 15 - Jenny Chases Radicles/The Reunion * The Super Hero King Part 16 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight * The Super Hero King Part 17 - Danny and Jenny's Argument/Francoer's Wisdom/Danny's Destiny * The Super Hero King Part 18 - Danny's Return/Mr. Woop Man's and Radicles's Distraction * The Super Hero King Part 19 - Danny Confronts Lord Hater/Danny Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Super Hero King Part 20 - Danny Fentom vs. Lord Hater/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Super Hero King Part 21 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: * Migmar Migmar as Mufasa; That All Connected. * Migmar Migmar as Mufasa; In The Great Circle of Life. * Narrator; Thebackgroundponies2016Style Pictures Presents Its All-New 30 Second Full-Length Animated Motion Picture. * Narrator; The Super Hero King. * Narrator; He Was Born To Rule. * Mac Foster as Young Simba; This'll all be mine. * Migmar Migmar as Mufasa; Everything The Light Touches. * Narrator; But A Shadow Lies Over To Kingdom. * Lord Hater as Scar; I Will Be King. * Lord Hater as Scar; Run Away and Never Return. * Mac Foster as Young Simba; No. * Storm King as Banzai; You Never Come Back We'll Kill Ya. * Radicles as Pumbaa; Hey Kid What's Eat You. * Mac Foster as Young Simba; I Don't Want To Talk About It. * Mr. Woop Man's as Timon; He Looks Blue. * Radicles as Pumbaa; I'd Says Brownish Gold. * Mr. Woop Man's as Timon; No No No I Mean He's Depressed. * Radicles as Pumbaa; Anything We Can Do. * Mac Foster as Young Simba; Not Unless You Can Change The Past. * Narrator; He Grew Up Hoping To Leave His Old Life Behind. * Francoer as Rafiki; I Know You Are Your Mufasa Boy. * Jenny Wakeman as Adult Nala; You're the King. * Mr. Woop Man's as Timon; King Have You Got Your Human's Claws. * Danny Fentom as Adult Simba; You Know My Father. * Francoer as Rafiki; Correction I Know Your Father. * Danny Fentom as Adult Simba; He Died For Long Time Ago. * Francoer as Rafiki; Not Throw The King. * Francoer as Rafiki; Laughing. * Francoer as Rafiki; His Alive They Shot Him To You. * Danny Fentom as Adult Simba; Father. * Migmar Migmar as Mufasa; You Are My Son and The One True King. * Francoer as Rafiki; You See He Lives In You. * Migmar Migmar as Mufasa; You Must Take Your Place In The Circle of Life. * Jenny Wakeman as Adult Nala; Simba. * Narrator; It's a Legendary Tale Filled With Excitement Plus Dozens of Wonderful New Characters. * Mr. Woop Man as Timon; Why Do I Always Have To Save You. * Mr. Woop Man as Timon; Screaming. * Narrator; And Featuring Original Music and Songs By Grammy Winner Elton John and Academy Award Winner Tim Rice. * Narrator; This Summer Thebackgroundponies2016Style Pictures Presents An Entertainment Event You Will Never Forget. * The Super Hero King. See Also *The Super Hero King 2 Danny Phantom 's Pride *The Super Hero King 1 12 *The Super Hero King (2019) Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs